In a multi-tenant, cloud-based environment, multiple tenants use one or more applications executing on shared computing resources. The shared computing resources may be located in data centers off the tenant's own premises (referred to herein as an “off-premise environment”).
In some cloud-based environments, a separate instance of a server is created for each tenant, either physically or via virtualization. Each instance of a server implements separate application code and application schema for each tenant.
In other cloud-based environments, a shared instance of a server is created for multiple tenants. The shared instance of the server implements the same application code for multiple tenants. The shared instance of the server also implements a common application schema for the tenants. Data sets for the multiple tenants are organized using the common application schema and indexed by tenant identifier (ID).
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.